Four time Auntie Kono is their for Grace
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Four times Kono is their for Grace some fluff between the two girlies.


Four times Auntie Kono is there for Grace.

**Period- Grace is 13 **

Danny Williams paced outside the bathroom door, trying to get his daughter Grace to open it for him. She was staying with him for the week as her mom and step Stan were away. She had been in the bathroom a long time, and when Danny knocked to check on her she had told him to go away.

"Monkey please, I'm getting worried now." Danny pleaded with concern.

"Go away Danno" Grace begged weakly, worry evident in her voice.

"Has something happened, we can talk Grace?" Danny said

Grace fell silent which worried Danny even more. Just as he was about to break the door down Grace whispered through the door.

"Can you get Auntie Kono Danno?" Grace whispered

Danny could hear that his monkey was scared so he did as she wished. He phoned Kono who said she would be right over.

When Kono arrived shortly after Danny called, he explained that Grace had locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't let him in, only her Auntie.

Kono smiled having an idea what was up. "Don't worry Danny, I'll talk to her."

*knock* *knock*

"Gracie it's me sweetheart, Auntie Kono, can I come in." Kono asked

"Are you alone?" Grace mumbled

"Yes" Kono answered

Grace opened the door, peering up at her Auntie with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Kono asked as she entered the bathroom, closing the door and sitting on the edge of the bath with Grace standing between her legs.

Grace went bright red. "There is blood in my underwear." Grace mumbled

Kono smiled and tilted Grace's head up to her. "Sit on the toilet hun and show me." Kono instructed as Grace did as she was asked. "Oh Gracie, you've just got you period." Kono said soothingly.

Grace sighed having known exactly what was the cause of the bleeding but needing the confirmation none the less. "I don't have any period towels and I couldn't tell Danno, it's embarrassing." Grace explained. "Is he mad?" Grace asked worriedly

"No sweet heart, he was just worried. I get that it must have been awkward to tell him, it's easier to tell a girl." Kono said as she squeezed Graces hands.

Grace nodded in agreement. "Did you have a girl to tell when you got your period?" Grace asked as Kono let out a small chuckle.

"No, getting my first period was super embarrassing; I was with your Uncle Chin!" Kono exclaimed as Grace giggled.

"What did you do?" Grace asked curiously.

"Well I was at his house with him and I came out the bathroom in tears and had to tell him because his mom wasn't around and he found some supplies and he told me what to do. Fortunately your Uncle Chin has sisters so he was very knowledgeable with girl stuff. It was funny looking at the shock on his face though! Luckily one of his sisters came home shortly after and she talked to me about it." Kono explained.

Grace instantly felt better knowing her Auntie Kono had an embarrassing time also.

"Wait here Grace; I have some supplies with me." Kono said as she went downstairs to grab her bag.

"Oh my god Kono what's wrong with her!" Danny exclaimed in a panic.

Kono laughed before sitting Danny on the couch. "Danny she got her period." Kono said simply.

"What she's too young for that!" Danny exclaimed in shock, not liking the thought of his daughter growing up.

"Not really, she's thirteen; I was the same age when I first got mine." Kono explained as she saw Danny cringe at the female topic.

"What do I do?" Danny asked

"I'll sort her out now and will pop to the shops to get supplies, but just don't embarrass her. Don't make a big deal about it. She will come to you if she needs you, just have some tablets on hand for the cramps and a hot water bottle and tell her she just has to ask if she needs either." Kono said as she calmed Danny's worries.

When Kono returned to the bathroom she held a towel in her hand ready to help Grace out.

"Okay sweetie, this just lays in your underwear, it has a sticky underside so it stays in place." Kono explained as Grace sorted it out.

"I heard people say you can wear a tampon?" Grace asked with curiosity.

"Yeah you can, that's what I usually wear, but they go inside your body so the allow you to go in the water when you're on your period, but it's best to wait till your used to your period before your start using them. I'll help you out with that when you're ready." Kono said as Grace stood up after sorting herself out.

"Thank you Auntie Kono" Grace said as she hugged her tight.

"Always darling" Kono replied with a smile.

**First Kiss- Grace is 15**

Grace had been on cloud nine all day. She had gone to the water park with Tommy a really close friend from school and after their day together Tommy had pecked Grace on the lips. It had been sweet and causal but still had meaning. Unfortunately for Grace the kiss couldn't have had worst timing. Just as Tommy pulled away from the kiss, Danny had pulled up outside to collect them seeing the exchange. Danny had sternly called out to them and told them to get into the car. The whole ride home had been so embarrassing for Grace, as Danny made snarky comments to Tommy or ignored him all together. To make it worse, when they arrived at Tommy's house, Tommy went to give Grace a hug and Danny had snapped for Tommy to get out and go inside, embarrassing Grace completely.

"Grace what were you thinking, allowing Tommy to kiss you! It's inappropriate not to mention your too young, Grace you are not to see him outside of school!" Danny cried as he waved his hands about.

"Danno your being ridiculous! It was just a kiss, were just good friends." Grace moaned, annoyed at her Dads attitude.

"You are not spending time with him anymore Grace." Danny said sternly.

Grace frowned at her Dad before going upstairs to her room, tears falling down her face as she thought about Tommy. To be honest he probably wouldn't talk to her again anyway after today she thought. Grace was mad and she decided to ring her Auntie Kono.

Half hour later Danny answered the door to find Kono there.

"Hey you alright Kalakaua?" Danny said as he gave her a quick hug and invited her in. "Didn't expect you to be round today, everything alright? Danny asked

"Yeah, Grace rung me, she said she needed to talk." Kono said with concern, worried for her niece.

"Did she now" Danny mumbled. "She's just in trouble so she's sulking; she probably just wants to moan to you about me." Danny said with a sigh.

"What did she do?" Kono asked, knowing her niece was hardly ever in trouble.

"I collected her from the water park today and when I arrived I saw her kissing Tommy fracking Bailey!" Danny exclaimed as though it was the most awful thing in the world.

Kono couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips at how serious Danny was being. "You can't have really told her off for a kiss!" Kono said in shock.

"Oh come on Kono, she's fifteen!" Danny cried

"Hey I was thirteen when I had my first kiss with Charlie Fong" Kono said slightly offended.

"Great you're the worst example to my daughter!" Danny said dramatically.

"Oi not fair Danny, it was nothing serious, just a peck which I imagine is the same case for Grace, and you have to trust her. She's a good kid, she wouldn't do anything stupid." Kono said seriously. "I'm going to go talk to her." Kono said as she turned and headed to Grace's room.

Kono knocked on Grace's door to find her curled up in bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ahh Grace Sweet heart." Kono said soothingly before climbing into bed with Grace and pulling her against her chest, stroking her hair and wiping away the tears.

"Danno was so mad at me, but I don't know what I did wrong" Grace said tearfully.

"Darling, you did nothing wrong, your dad is just being a dad. It's their prerogative to be protective." Kono explained.

Grace giggled at that before turning to Kono. "Was your dad like that to?" Grace asked.

"My dad wasn't around when I had my first kiss, or when I got a boyfriend but Chin was crazy protective" Kono said, exaggerating the 'crazy'.

"It's because he loves you." Grace said simply.

"Yup, and that's the same for your Danno." Kono said

"I guess." Grace mumbled.

"Hey, I think your dad knows he was out of line, but why don't you tell me how your first kiss was?" Kono said with a smile.

Grace blushed and giggled. "It was nice." Grace said with a smile.

"That's good; does that mean you like Tommy as more than a friend?" Kono asked

"I suppose he's like my best friend, but he's not my boyfriend, one day maybe." Grace said innocently.

"It's great to have boy's that are really great friends Grace. Besides there is loads of time for boyfriends." Kono said as she and Grace snuggled closer.

"Yeah true" Grace replied as she fell asleep on her Auntie Kono's chest.

An hour later Danny went upstairs to check on Kono and Grace and found Grace asleep on Kono.

"She okay?" Danny asked

"Yeah she's good" Kono replied with a smile. "Danny, she will always be your little girl." Kono said as Danny smiled.

"I know." Danny said with a warm grin.

**Pot- Grace is 16.**

"How could you possibly have been so stupid Grace, it's ridiculous how idiotic your behaviour has been!" Danny yelled as he grew red with anger.

Grace had never seen her Danno this angry, she knew he was serious from the way he called her Grace and not monkey. She was seated in his office at HQ after he was forced to leave work and collect her from school after her and some friends were caught smoking pot at the back of the school field. She knew it was stupid but she had felt pressured and thought it wouldn't do any harm to try it. She was now unbelievably humiliated as Danny had brought her back to work with him and told her uncle Steve, uncle Chin and Auntie Kono what she had been up to. All of them had a look of disappointment on their faces and she hated the feeling that gave her in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry Danno" Grace mumbled as she looked at the floor.

"Oh your sorry are you? So what that makes it alright!" Danny exclaimed as he struggled to control his anger.

"No" Grace whispered as she sat silently and continued to listen to her dad's rant.

The rest of the team could hear the screaming and see the sadness on Grace's face. Yeah they were all pretty mad at her but they knew Danny was going to say something he regretted if they let him continue. Steve walked over and entered the office, calling Danny outside.

"I cannot believe her!" Danny cried once more.

"Look man, your pissed it's understandable, were mad at her too, but she's made a mistake, she's a good kid" Steve said as Danny relaxed and leant against the smart table.

"Yeah, I think it's clear from her face that she is sorry." Chin piped up.

Kono had remained relatively quiet till this point. "Hey I'm going to go talk to her." Kono said as she walked to the office.

"Why does Kono want to talk to her?" Danny asked, not expecting his team to want to get involved.

"I think Kono knows how she's feeling." Chin said, knowing his cousin all too well.

"Do go on" Steve chuckled.

Chin rolled his eyes but knew Kono would be open with Grace so felt it okays to tell Steve and Danny.

"When Kono was sixteen I collected her from the beach one evening on my way home from work. She had been hanging about with some guys from the mainland that were in Hawaii on vacation, and they were known for being trouble. Anyway, when Kono got in my car, I could instantly smell pot on her clothing and knew straight away it wasn't just from hanging around smokers. I went mad at her for being so stupid but I knew right away from her tearful reaction that she was sorry. She said she had been experimenting and the guys had pressured her and a friend try it. Like Grace she thought it wouldn't hurt." Chin explained

"What did you do?" Danny asked

"I yelled at her and told her I was disappointed, but I took her back to mine to shower so her mom wouldn't find out and I made her come to mine every weekend to do jobs around the house for me as punishment" Chin chuckled. "I could hardly punish her too strictly, I'd tried pot at school for the sake of trying it, and I of course never told her that." Chin said

"Yeah I tried it too." Steve piped up.

Danny sighed, knowing he also had dabbled in the drug as a teen. "I guess I was too harsh." Danny said.

"Hey Grace" Kono said as she sat down on the couch next to Grace.

"Hey" Grace mumbled as she looked down at the ground.

"Your dad's pretty mad at you." Kono stated. "You understand why?" Kono asked.

Grace looked at Kono and nodded her head, knowing full well why her dad was so pissed.

"I was stupid." Grace mumbled "Are you here to shout at me?" Grace asked, slightly afraid. She had seen her Auntie Kono really angry once but it was super scary.

"No, I think you know that were all pretty disappointed but I would be a hypocrite if I shouted at you." Kono said softly.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked

"Well when I was your age, I started mixing with some guy's that were pretty bad news and one day they were all smoking pot and they pressured me and a friend to smoke it too, and I was stupid and agreed." Kono explained.

"Oh, was your mom mad?" Grace asked as she let it sink in.

"She never found out, Chin covered for me, but he found out when he collected me and could smell it on me. I couldn't lie to him and told him and he was very angry and made me do his housework for a month every weekend and some weekdays!" Kono exclaimed

"Sounds like Uncle Chin." Grace giggled.

Kono smiled and wrapped her arm round Grace's shoulders. "Look Grace, what you did was wrong and very silly. Smoking that stuff could be very harmful to you and we would never want anything to happen to you darling. Smoking it on school grounds was also not cool, especially as you're suspended for two weeks." Kono said in a motherly tone.

"I really hate how disappointed everyone looks. Will you all forgive me?" Grace asked as her lip trembled.

"Of course we will sweetheart and before you know it, all will be forgotten, but you must learn from this mistake." Kono explained as she kissed Grace's head.

"Danno says I'm grounded for the rest of my life, believe me I've learnt my lesson" Grace said.

"Ha I doubt that will last." Kono laughed

"Hope not!" Grace said as she laughed with Kono.

Grace and Kono re-entered the main part of HQ to the boys.

"Hey Monkey, I'm sorry I got so angry, I over reacted but that don't mean you are not still grounded." Danny said has her hugged Grace tight.

"I know Danno, I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

**Sex- Grace is 17**

Grace knew she loved Tommy. They had been dating for nearly two years and were both very happy. Danny had come around to the two of them dating and even admitted he like Tommy, saying he was good for Grace. The couple had become very independent and grown up, and that scared Danny but he knew Tommy looked after his Monkey. Grace had been thinking and had decided she wanted to take things further with Tommy. Tommy had also expressed this desire to Grace, but like the gentleman he is, he had said he would wait until she was ready. Grace thought she was ready but had decided she would talk to her Auntie Kono who she trusted with everything.

Grace and Kono sat on Kono's couch gossiping and eating popcorn as a movie played in the background. Grace's Uncle Adam was away on work, so she and Kono had taken the opportunity to have the house to themselves for a girl's night in.

"Auntie Kono, can I talk to you about something" Grace asked shyly

"Of course sweet" Kono said with a smile.

"Me and Tommy have been talking about taking our relationship… further." Grace said quietly, hoping her Auntie Kono got what she meant.

"Oh, okay. Are you talking about sex Grace?" Kono asked.

"Erm yeah." Grace mumbled.

"Sex is a big thing Grace, it's not something you rush into, and you have to make sure it's with the right person." Kono explained

"I know, but we've been together for nearly two years, and we may argue but we never fight, he's my best friend as well as boyfriend and we love each other." Grace said

"That's clear sweetie. We can all see how much you both love each other. I think you're pretty set on taking this next step, so why are you talking to me about it? Of course you can always talk to me, and I'm actually glad you've told me but is something worrying you or do you want to ask a question?" Kono asked, sensing Grace needed to ask something.

"I have a billion questions" Grace sighed

"Fire away sweetheart." Kono said, wanting to re-assure her niece in any way she could.

Grace fiddled with the blanket lying across their laps nervously.

"Does it hurt?" Grace mumbled in sheer embarrassment, regretting asking instantly.

Kono could see Grace was embarrassed and wanted to re assure her that it didn't matter what she asked, she could talk to her. Kono held Grace Close and smiled sweetly.

"The first time it can hurt for the girl, but it's nothing excruciatingly painful it's almost a little uncomfortable at first but it gets better." Kono explained with a grin, trying to ease Grace.

"Did it hurt your first time?" Grace asked

"Yeah a little but only for a minute." Kono said

"How old were you?" Grace asked curiously

"Eighteen and I'm very glad I waited for the right person." Kono explained.

"Will he bring condoms?" Grace asked. "Because it will be really embarrassing to buy condoms, everyone knows dad." Grace exclaimed

"Guys aren't always prepared and if there is ever a situation where you haven't got the protection wait until you do, don't risk it, but it would be a good idea you have some condoms yourself. Don't worry I have some I can give you." Kono said

Grace sighed in relief.

"Auntie Kono, you're the best." Grace said as she hugged her Auntie tight. "Please don't tell dad about this conversation." Grace pleaded.

Kono giggled. "Don't worry sweetheart, this is girl talk, but you must promise me to keep me informed and just talk to me okay?" Kono said

"Of course" Grace giggled.


End file.
